John Doe
|-|Base= |-|Powers Unleashed= Summary John Doe is a student of Wellston Highschool, and is one of the schools 'cripples'. He is bullied constantly due to his lack of powers, and as such has very few friends. Despite this, he is a carefree and kind guy, always trying to see the best in people, as described by Seraphina as inspiring. He does not let anything get him down. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''9-B | At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: '''John Doe '''Origin: UnOrdinary (Verse) Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: ''Cripple', 'King of New Bostin' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat | Power Mimicry (John has been shown to copy the following powers: Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Limited Energy Manipulation via Melli's Demon Claw, Healing and possibly Invulnerability. When he copies abilities, he gains stats proportional to the ability, such as Arlo's here & Meli's and Ventus' abilities ) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Tanked a hit from a car in his base form without any of his abilities protecting him. Injured Gavin, Krolik and Hower without his abilities active, Krolik has been shown to crack walls ) | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building Level (Created , tornados and should be stronger then Gou, a High Tier who smashed the ground into pieces. He defeated half of his class at once with ease, as listed on his official expulsion record from New Bostin. One shot Ventus and Melli. He smashed through Arlo's barrier without having to copy it and defeated Arlo. His Power Mimicry also seems to be stronger than the original ability from the original user, granting him levels of this destruction from just Ventus' abilities.) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Easily kept up with mid tiers like Gavin, Krolik and Hower.) | Peak Human, 'possibly '''Superhuman '(Kept up with Ventus and Melli at once with ease. Should be superior to Isen, who was able to react to and stop a speeding semi truck while it was meters short of hitting him.) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Regular Human, possibly Higher Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Wall Class (Injured Krolick, who put a small hole in a wall.) | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Level (Cracked through Arlo's barrier with sheer force and broke out with his ability copied.) Durability: Likely Wall level (Survived a direct hit from a car and survived attacks from Gavin.) At least Wall level+, likely Small Building Level (Considering the strength of Arlo's barrier and John ability to break it, he should be around this level.) If copied, Forcefield Creation and Invulnerability makes him difficult to injure) Stamina: ' Above Average, Likely Peak Human (Survived and defeated his entire class in an all-out brawl and showed no visible signs of fatigue.) 'Range: 'Melee range | Melee range, can go up to dozens of feet with copied abilities. '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: Above Average in School, Gifted in Fighting Capability. (He has been shown to grasp copied abilities instantly and use them to great mastery, even sometimes beyond the copied ability users capabilities, as shown with Ventus and Arlo.) Weaknesses: Passive, will be very hard pressed to use his ability. | Naturally bloodlusted and is hard to reason with, his copied abilities don't seem to be permanent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Mimicry:' Combined with his hand to hand combat skills, John can copy the abilities of any person he has seen at least once. He can copy multiple abilities and can use them with each other. Although not permanent, they seem to stay active until the user deactivates his ability. Key: Base | Powers Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters Category:UnOrdinary Category:Tier 9